XML, a subset of the Standard Generalized Markup Language (SGML), is the universal format for data on the World Wide Web. Using XML, users can create customized tags, enabling the definition, transmission, validation, and interpretation of data between applications and between individuals or groups of individuals. XML is a complementary format to HTML and is similar to the Hypertext Markup Language (HTML), as both contain markup symbols to describe the contents of a page or file. A difference, however, is that HTML is primarily used to specify how the text and graphic images of a Web page are to be displayed or interacted with. XML does not have a specific application but can be designed for a wider variety of applications.
XML is increasingly influencing real-world business-to-business transactions. RosettaNet, a large non-profit consortium of companies in electronics components, information technology, and semiconductor manufacturing, has begun to facilitate e-business processes among trading partners (e.g., manufacturers, distributors, resellers, carriers, and end-users) using XML-based documents called Partner Interface Processes (PIPs). A PIP is a computer-to-computer dialog that specifies services, transactions and other messages between trading partners. Presently, there are over 100 published PIP XML documents with the number expected to increase as more online transaction processes between trading partners are defined. Many of the PIPs created thus far may be related to purchase order processes and catalog publishing within the computing and electronics industries.
The efficiency of PIPs, however, can be limited based upon various factors. For example, a new PIP or a modification to an existing PIP requires creation of a new or modified graphical user interface (GUI). In conventional GUI generation a programmer must examine an XML document visually before he or she can design and create user interface components. These user interface components or objects are later built into binary format together with other software modules and released to the users or trading partners. If the trading partners desire to utilize new PIPs, or to modify existing PIPs, they must have the software maker or programmer design or change the GUI accordingly. Thus, the modification and/or creation of a graphical user interface (GUI) for a PIP often involves considerable time and expense.